


My unhappiness

by cheweybaclava



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheweybaclava/pseuds/cheweybaclava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is life so cruel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My unhappiness

He holds him close. He doesn't want to let go. He can't leave him, but he has to.

How long? How long has Derek known? Known that this day would come. They say their world ended. The day their loved stopped flowing.  
It's cruel. It's cruel and it's harsh. There's no reason for it to be like this.  
Yet- here they are.

Stiles grips Derek's shoulders, shaking them gently. Tears blur his vision, running streams down his cheeks. His chest hurts, his heart hurts. Everything hurts, but the pain of knowing he'll have a future without Derek hurts the most. Knowing he'll never go on dates with Derek, or hold his hand as they walk down the beach, feet imprinting onto the sand. Knowing neither of them will get down on one steady knee, holding a box that claims to represent their love. It hurts knowing that he won't ever wake up facing Derek, watching him sleep soundly, lost in a land of dreams.  
Derek's dead eyes look back up at him, blood trickling down his head. His damp hair sticking to his forehead, soaked with blood.

A screeching comes from the High Window, and Stiles watches as Malt Raven swoops down to them. He doesn't move as she grabs onto Derek's ripped shirt, clawing into his skin. He doesn't move when she carries him away, soaring out of the broken ceiling. He just sits there, realising now, that everything was over. Fin

**Author's Note:**

> come and tumble  
> http://rogue-wizard.tumblr.com


End file.
